


The Gift That Keeps on Giving

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Post-Game, Serious Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto receives some good old-fashioned oral sex at the station for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _Today is Naoto's birthday._
> 
> _In celebration, this anon would like to see Naoto receiving some good, old fashioned oral sex._
> 
> _Bonus points if this is going on while Naoto's sitting at a desk in the police department._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=62239#t62239>

"Shirogane-kun, why are you still hanging around the station so late? It's your birthday today, right?"  
  
"I'm just finishing some paperwork, Dojima-san... How did you know?"  
  
"Well, Souji mailed this to me, and told me to give it to you today. Happy birthday!"  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Curious, why wouldn't her boyfriend just mail her directly? She opened the small envelope with a letter knife, and put the card on the blotter of her desk. The card, like the envelope, was of heavy, high-quality, cream-colored paper, and bore a handwritten message in Souji's neat, confident script.  
  
She blushed heavily, and groaned at Souji's terrible attempt at a joke.  
  
\---  
  
 _Pi-pi-pi!_  
  
"Souji speaking."  
  
"Seta, I hope you're planning on honoring this certificate."  
  
He smiled, knowing that the gift had been received in the manner he intended. "I'll be on the next train down, Naoto."  
  
\---  
  


**_GIFT CERTIFICATE_**  
This certificate entitles   
SHIROGANE NAOTO  
to  
ONE (1) ORAL SEX  
at a place, time, and manner of her choosing,  
to be performed by  
SETA SOUJI  
 _2012 April 27_

_Fin  
_


End file.
